In many people, hearing loss is a gradual process that occurs over many years. As a result, many people grow accustomed to living with reduced hearing without recognizing the auditory experiences and opportunities they are missing. For example, a person might not realize how much less conversation he or she engages in due to his or her hearing loss. As a result of hearing loss, reduced audibility, and reduced social interaction, patients also experience follow-on effects such as dementia, depression, and generally poorer health.